The Four of Us
by fuelledbystarbucks
Summary: No one keeps in touch, it's like they don't exist. You're not best friends any more, you're just four girls.


**EDIT;; **I had to repost this, I noticed a mistake. Lol.

This is the reason I was awake at four o clock this morning. I was basically writing this in my head. I guess I just poured my heart out. This is kinda personal for me. But hey as I said: Fiction based of true life is what I do best. I'd really appreciate it if you guy's told me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**The Four of Us  
14 April 2009  
.**

Your first day at Camp Rock is a bit like starting at a new school. You feel nervous and anxious but excited all the same.

People stare as you sit alone on the wooden bench waiting for your friend Mitchie to show up. Mitchie's been attending Camp Rock for two years already. You weren't close, but she's the only friend you have here.

You notice a brown haired girl break apart from her group of friends. She introduces herself as Caitlyn. You think she seems cool, you could be friends.

Mitchie arrives soon after, happy you already met Caitlyn. She was gonna introduce you to her anyway.

Camp that year is spent going to class, running around outside and hanging out with Caitlyn, Mitchie and a few other kids. You loosely remember the name Shane.

You were eleven.

. . .

There's a new girl at Camp. Her name is Tess. You're quick to learn that she is one of Mitchie's best friends from back home.

She's the shiny new toy and everyone loves her. You do to, in the beginning.

Tess has a dark side. Underneath all her sweetness she's a totally different person.

You see it when Mitchie is forced to break off her friendship with Lola, all because Tess doesn't trust her.

You come to the conclusion that you don't like Tess Tyler that much. You much prefer Caitlyn and Mitchie any day.

You were twelve.

. . .

You remember Caitlyn's first boyfriend. His name was Nate. You remember how she got so caught up in puppy love that you barely got to see her.

You remember thinking about what would happen if Caitlyn never came back, if she was with Nate forever.

If you never saw your friend again.

That summer was spent playing music behind the cabins with Mitchie and (to your annoyance) Tess you remember how it felt laughing and talking about boys.

You were thirteen.

. . .

Caitlyn and Nate break up and you remember the saddened look in her eyes when he walks by that first day of camp.

You give her a small smile and tell her things will get better. But secretly you're happy to have your friend back.

Tess does the opposite. She takes Caitlyn into her arms and hugs her, telling her if she ever needed to talk she'd be there to listen.

This is a side of Tess you've never seen.

You remember sitting by the lake with Caitlyn and she tells you about how great it is to talk to Tess and you decide maybe you should talk to Tess too.

Staying outside until lights out, texting all night long. Tess was there for you.

You begin to realise that the real Tess Tyler is a human being.

You like the real Tess Tyler.

You were fourteen.

. . .

You begin to realise that everyone has problems.

Some people prefer to make there problems heard like Tess. Some people prefer to keep them hidden like Mitchie and some people just don't have any, like Caitlyn.

You see Tess Tyler break down right in front of you for the first time. Tess who is normally so strong. You want to be there for her like she's there for you. But you don't know what to say.

Mitchie's too quite. She's been too quite for too long. Everything inside her is being bottled up. You know that. You just want to help. But you can't when she won't even help herself.

You have your own problems too and you're pretty sure Caitlyn does. But there just minor problems. Like how to wear you're hair and does the guy you like, like you back?

That summer you learn what a real friendship is. It's about listening to each other and just being there. It's about not talking and staying up all night just to make sure your friends are ok.

It's about loving another person.

You were fifteen.

. . .

You notice a pattern start to emerge the next summer you come back.

And you all subconsciously begin to drift apart.

You notice Tess and Caitlyn becoming closer and closer, sometimes going off by themselves, leaving you and Mitchie behind.

Sometimes Tess's moaning becomes a bit too much to handle and you two end up having the same fight over and over again and you know one of these days the fighting will have to end and you'll both have to give up.

The four of you are stuck in some kind of limbo.

You know things are different but no one wants to admit it. You know you have to work on your friendship but no one makes the first move.

You know things will never be the same again.

You leave Camp that year feeling lonely.

You were sixteen.

. . .

No one keeps in touch. No phone calls from Mitchie, no text messages from Tess, No IM's from Caitlyn.

It's like they don't exist.

And things are weird when you show up for Camp.

You're not best friends anymore. You're just four people.

Tess, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella.

Camp teaches you that some friendships are destined to end, but with a little bit of work some friendships are made to last forever.

But no one worked on yours. All four of you gave up.

And now you have no one.

You're seventeen now.

* * *

Follow me on twitter =) : Link on my page. Oh nad does anyone else like Rascal Flatts? I just got into their music reacently and now I can't stop listening. Sorry, that was my random moment of the day. Lol.


End file.
